fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
RKO Network
480i (SDTV; over-the-air in limited markets) |availability = United States southern Canada and northern Mexico |affiliates='By station' |website = www.rkonetwork.com }} The Radio-Keith-Orpheum Network, simply known as RKO Network, or simply RKO, is an American commercial broadcasting television network. Created in 1930 as part of RKO Radio Pictures (now RKO Pictures), RKO Network is owned by RKO Holdings and is part of the RKO Television Group. Corporate headquarters are on the 54th Street in Manhattan, New York, and the company's news operations are also based in Manhattan. Entertainment programming offices are in Los Angeles, California adjacent to the RKO Studios and the corporate headquarters of RKO Holdings. Slogans *"We Are RKO!" (1972-1973) *"The Best Moments Are on RKO." (1973-1974) *"In America, Your Choice is RKO." (1974-1975) *"Get the RKO Spirit." (1975-1976) *"Feel Free with RKO." (1976-1977) *"RKO Brings Out the Best." (1977-1978) *"RKO. Television is Our Middle Name." (1978-1979) *"RKO. TV for the 1980's." (1979-1980) *"RKO. We're Feeling Good in America." (1980-1981) *"RKO. The Best TV Shows Around." (1981-1982) *"RKO. We Put Viewers First." (1982-1983) *"RKO. The Finest Quality." (1983-1984) *"RKO. All the Best." (1984-1985) *"RKO Makes Me Happy." (1985-1986) *"RKO. American TV at its Finest." (1986-1987) *"RKO. Television That Excites." (1987-1988) *"RKO. On the Move." (1988-1989) *"Nobody Does It in America Like RKO." (1989-1990) *"RKO. We're Tuned in to You." (1990-1991) *"RKO. Cool Like Us." (1991-1992) *"RKO. Cool Television for America." (1992-1993) *"It's A Brand New RKO!" (1993-1994) *"RKO. We've Got The Biggest Hits." (1994-1995) *"RKO. We're the Hot Ones." (1995-1996) *"It's RKO!" (1996-1997) *"The Stars Are Back on RKO." (1997-1998) *"This is the Year to Be on RKO." (1998-1999) *"RKO. New Millennium Television." (1999-2000) *"RKO and you. Everything in common." (2000-2001) *"The Address is RKO. Welcome Home." (2001-2002) *"America, Get Ready for RKO." (2002-2003) *"The Look of America is RKO." (2003-2004) *"We're With You on RKO." (2004-2005) *"RKO. Our Pride is Showing." (2005-2006) *"This is RKO." (2006-2007) *"RKO. Television You Can Feel." (2007-2008) *"RKO. Together." (2008-2009) *"We've Got the Touch. You and RKO." (2009-2010) *"Gather Around the Good Stuff on RKO." (2010-2011) *"America is Watching RKO." (2011-2012) *"I Love RKO." (2012-2013) *"RKO. The Network is You." (2013-2014) *"RKO is More than Television." (2014-2015) *"Welcome Home to RKO." (2015-2016, also used to celebrate ITV's 60th Anniversary, based on ITV's slogan and jingle used in 1979) *"RKO. Always Brighter." (2016-2017) *"RKO. Your Number One Network." (2017-present) International broadcasts Like ABC, CBS, NBC and Fox, RKO Network programming is carried on cable, satellite and IPTV providers in Canada through affiliates and owned-and-operated stations of the network that are located within proximity to the Canada-United States border (such as KGOA-TV/Seattle, Washington; KCAS-TV/Spokane, Washington; KWEB/Minneapolis-St. Paul, Minnesota; WRVT/Burlington, Vermont; WBOR-TV/Boston, WRKD-TV/Detroit and WBRK/Buffalo, New York), some of which may also be receivable over-the-air in parts of Canada depending on an individual station's signal coverage. Most programming is generally the same, aside from simultaneous substitutions imposed by the provider that results in the American station's signal being replaced with programming from a Canadian network (such as CTV, the Global Television Network or City) if both happen to air a particular program in the same time period - which is often done to protect the Canadian station's advertising revenue. Logos Rko 1930-1955.png|1930-1955 Rko 55-59.png|1955-1959 Rko 59-75.png|1959-1975 Rko 75-81.png|1975-1981 Rko 81-91.png|1981-1991 Rko 91-97.png|1991-1997 Rko 97-09.png|1997-2009 RKO Network.png|2009-present Affiliates Schedule Category:RKO Holdings Category:RKO Network Category:RKO Television Group Category:Fictional television networks Category:New York City Category:New York (state) Category:Los Angeles, CA Category:California Category:Fictional television network Category:Television channels and stations established in 1930 Category:Fictional television broadcasters Category:Fictional major networks